


【锤基】原始的爱

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: PWP，没什么剧情。下药合奸，舔穴，骑乘后入，浴室，69式。
Relationships: Loki/Thor(Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. 【锤基】原始的爱

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇预告:汽车影院车震，生病梗，孕期漏奶。

Loki Laufeyson想不到面前这位仪表堂堂，一表人才的Odinson先生是披着人皮的恶魔。

他早该想到的，这大晚上的有什么事情好谈，不过是恶魔的理由。

"你别靠近我。"他感到无助与崩溃， Odinson一步一步逼近他，背后就是墙角，被催情后的身体压根没有力气反抗。

"我可以给你世人渴望的一切，金钱，权利，地位，我都可以给你。"Thor把omega逼到墙角，浓郁的覆盆子香逐渐变得甜蜜，Loki的存在无时不刻都在引诱他犯罪。

他确实要犯罪了，今晚，他一定会得到肖想已久的omega。

"我还可以娶你，你知道的，我的未婚妻只是家族安排。"alpha抚摸着omega吓到发白的脸，慢慢的伸到后颈，轻轻按压那块微凸的腺体，"我更喜欢你，从第一次见你开始，我就想拥有你。"

Loki脑袋晕忽忽的，无力地推阻alpha，这样的动作非但没有阻止Thor的动作，反而让alpha更想拥有他。

Thor亲吻着Loki微微泛红的眼角，紧抿成一条线的唇，慢慢地往下，在omega的脖颈与锁骨留下属于他的痕迹。

暴力撕扯开对方与自己的衣物，从富有弹性的腹肌开始摸上那小巧微凸的乳尖......

Loki被迫承受着alpha的侵入，他真的一点力气都没有，Thor给他下的药已经让他神志不清，那些抚摸，亲吻令他感到很空虚......

Thor把Loki抱到了沙发上，不到两分钟的前戏让他硬到难受，他只想快点进入omega，快点拥有Loki。

omega闭着眼睛，紧抿着嘴唇，他只好不断亲吻他的耳垂与耳侧。左手按压omega敏感的腺体让他彻底被情欲控制，右手从乳尖往下滑，撸动那勃起的阴茎一会后，探向因发情而湿滑的阴部。

Thor伸直了腰，折起Loki修长的腿，仔细观看omega粉嫩的阴部。阴蒂是小小的，阴唇也是小小的，那个会吐水的缝也是小小的。

alpha看了一眼紧抓着沙发，咬着嘴唇的omega，他还在忍，一点声音都不肯发出来。

Loki感觉有什么湿热的东西闯入了他，下意识夹紧双腿，那东西竟模仿性交的动作在他的穴里进进出出。

"Thor...放，放过我好不好，求求你。"

omega的声音带上了哭腔，Thor在Loki开口说话时离开了能要人命的小穴，捏着Omega的下巴深吻下去。另一只手在湿湿塔塔的穴口打转，偶尔揉捏发红的阴蒂，感受到一阵蠕动后，将食指伸了进去，探索未知的秘密。

Loki终于睁开了眼睛，生理性泪水在他眼里打转，发红的眼眶激起了alpha的保护欲和征服欲。

两指进入高热的穴道不断扩张，当三根手指进入自如时，alpha扶着自己的阴茎，用龟头碾压omega的阴蒂，随后插......没插进去。

alpha放平了omega，直起身，折起他的腿，扶着自己硬到胀痛的二弟，对准那个小口......反复几次都挤不进去，明明刚刚都扩张好了，AV都是这样教的，怎么到他这就不行了??

"我进不去怎么办?"这太丢脸了，胜利就在前方，竟然在这里停下了。

Loki喘着气，又是被催情，又是被压后颈添穴开扩，虽然他对Thor没有感情，而且很反感Thor强奸他的举动。

但是，不得不说，他现在很想被肏，就假设不是Thor，是自己花钱找的鸭吧。

"肏进去，填满我，撑裂我..."Loki幻想着Thor是他找来的优质牛郎，幻想是因为自己发情所以请来的牛郎。他的小腿搭上牛郎的肩膀，大开着腿，等待被进入。

"......"Thor有一瞬间的懵逼，怎么忽然Loki就这么主动了???

omega忽然的主动鼓励了停滞无法向前的alpha，Thor一手分开Loki的阴唇，一手扶着自己的二弟，学着AV里浅出慢进的动作，终于把龟头挤进了紧致的小穴。

进去了一切就好办了，Thor俯下身亲吻Loki，这次omega主动缠上了他的舌头，压抑着的呻吟从两人口中溢出。alpha在进入omega的过程中能感觉到，omega疼的在他背后挠了好几下。

穴道里没有穴口那么湿，不过在抽插动作中变得又湿又滑，越插越热，怎么插都很紧的穴，不一会他就缴械了。

此时，omega还没有射精。

"......"  
"......"

Thor在最后关头抽出二弟，将灼热的精子射在了微红的穴口处。真的是丢脸丢到家了，怎么能这么快就射了?

"你好没用哦。"omega适当的嘲讽更是让他颜面丧失，要不是那淫液中掺杂着血丝，他都忍不住想猜Loki这销魂的小穴吃过多少人的阴茎。

不应期刚过，alpha这次什么前戏都没有做，直接就插进了沾有他精子的小穴大开大合的抽插。

Loki忘情的叫着，两人的信息素在小小的休息室内混合，愈来愈浓郁。

"你真的好紧，你说，我会不会有一天能肏松你?"Thor咬了一口loki的小腿，像打桩机似得在被撑开的穴道里进进出出，混合的各种液体打湿了一小片沙发。

"额...我不知道。你好大，我好喜欢，加快速度，我会给你小费的。"

Thor一脸黑线，感情Loki是把他当成牛郎了才这么主动??龟头撞到了某处慢慢打开的地方，alpha想都没想就直接进去了。

omega尖叫了一声，拼命的挣扎，alpha也不说话，禁锢着omega乱动的手，用力肏着更热的生殖腔。

第一次难免失误，第二次总不能再出任何差错。Thor边动作边想到。

omega在毫无抚摸的状态下射出了一股白灼，穴内收缩的频率越来越高，大量的热液一下就浇在alpha动作的阴茎上。坏心眼的，Thor拔出了阴茎，看着那个被肏红肏肿的小穴喷水，他得到了前所未有的满足。

在高潮过后异常敏感的穴道里打桩了十几分钟，alpha没有射在里面，他将乳白色的精液全射在了omega潮红的脸上。

后来的后来，Loki已经记不清射了多少次，潮吹了多少次，他只知道在他晕过去前，有个草莓烟味的吻，温柔地落在了他的唇上。

在社会摸爬滚打好几年，接触过不少有钱人的婚礼策划师Loki Laufeyson深知一个道理。

永远不要和资本家作对。

无论怎么斗，吃亏的永远是你。

醒来后浑身酸痛的Loki敲诈了强奸他的alpha一大笔钱，离开了不知道怎么去到的酒店。

当然，不能白白吃亏，无论怎么样，也要得到一些好处。

开过荤的alpha对omega的兴趣越来越大，原本很鄙夷这一切的他，经朋友介绍，找了个同样黑发绿眼，不过是女性的omega。

他没硬起来.....别说硬了，闻到那种甜到发腻的信息素他就想吐。

后来他翻看了很多经典AV，想做爱是真的，硬不起来也是真的。

直到有一天，他吃了一颗酸酸甜甜的覆盆子。

行吧，他的小兄弟很挑食。

Loki没有存钱的概念，他坚信钱不是攒出来的。有了Thor给他的那笔钱，当即辞去了原本的工作，在世界地图上随便点了一个地方，开始了他的旅程。

在去了三个国家，七座城市，毫不节省的三个月下，他的账户余额即将归零，于是他回到土生土长的国家，又找了份婚礼策划师的工作。

"真是奇怪，你才上班第二天，工作牌都没做好，竟然有客户点名要你策划他的婚礼。"'新同事的语气不免有些羡慕，这份工作，可是靠提成领工资的。

被领进会议室的alpha高大帅气有礼貌，一脸正气的他任谁看了都会觉得他是君子，只有Loki知道，Thor是不折不扣的禽兽。

"好久不见，Loki。"alpha友好地伸出手，omega看了一眼领人进门的助理，Thor马上意会，说是要和策划师单独聊聊，把人请了出去。

Loki一直认为，他不过是Thor看上的一夜情对象，照今天的看来，貌似没有那么简单。

"说吧，你的要求是什么?"策划师翻开一些以往的稿子推到Thor面前，"又换人了?"

"不，我并没有要结婚，我是来找你的。"Thor走到Loki对面坐下，十分真诚地看着omega，"我好想你。"

"呵，我看你不是想我，是想操我吧。"

"百分之四十想你，百分之六十想操你。"

以上，是他们为什么在早上十点钟去酒店，并在进到房间那一瞬间就互相脱衣服亲吻的原因。

深秋寒凉，Loki今天出门时系了条薄款绿色围巾，被alpha信息素彻底包围后，omega拿起了他的围巾，套在alpha的脖子上，拉着他走到床边，推到他。

赤裸相待的两人在床上缠成了一体，omega压在alpha身上，一手摸索对方的胸肌，一手套弄他们都完全勃起的阴茎。

套弄至有前液溢出，Loki握着Thor硬涨的阴茎蹭着自己犯痒的阴蒂与阴唇，前液混合着流出来的淫液把整个阴部弄得滑溜溜湿漉漉的。明明没发情，此时难受的比发情时更甚。

"怎么进不去啊......"omega微红的眼无助地看着alpha，他尝试了好几次，怎么也吞不下去这目测有9英寸长2英寸宽的大东西。

"你该给自己扩张。"Thor握着Loki的手腕将他拉入怀里，另一手抚摸湿透了的阴蒂，稍微用一点力的揉搓，omega就软了身子趴在他的身上，"我来教你，我会让你很舒服的，Loki。"

alpha拉着omega的手，蛊惑他随着自己的动作进入穴道，两指一齐入侵许久未经人事的穴道时，omega皱着眉咽呜了一声，小穴有规律的收缩不断分泌出更多的液体。

手指模拟阴茎抽插的动作在omega的穴道里开扩，Thor吻上Loki的嘴唇，将那细细的呻吟吞入腹中。

感觉差不多了，alpha扶着阴茎轻戳穴口，omega感觉到他的举动，立马坐起身阻止了他。

"你真的是太辣了。'Thor摸了摸鼻子，Loki扶着他的阴茎往下坐，慢慢吞进的样子实在是太刺激了，他感觉下一秒就会流出鼻血。

omega的动作很慢，慢到有些折磨人，差不多一分钟了也进去不到三分之一。Thor能感觉到进去的路很艰难，Loki紧的实在有些夸张，可是这事越磨越难受......就这么想着，alpha抓着omega的腰用力往下一摁。

Loki被疼痛激起了三分理智，他俯身在alpha胸口狠狠地咬了一个见血的牙印。

"我也很疼，你快夹断我了。"alpha挺身活动，omega一言不发的将他摁下去，先是慢慢起身缓缓坐下，待自身适应后，逐渐加快速度。

他真的是疯了，居然允许Thor再次和他发生关系。可是除此之外他能怎么办，原本发情期喝点抑制剂或者打一管抑制剂就没事了，做过之后，抑制剂和自慰棒都满足不了他。

他尝试过去找牛郎，可一想到那些鸡巴不知道肏过多少人就恶心，都怪Thor，要不是他，自己根本不用为了发情而烦恼。

Thor真的能令他很舒服，又粗又长，又硬又直的阴茎能完全填满他，碾磨过他所有的敏感点。

Thor被骑得粗喘着气，Loki的身体线条很好，皮肤很白，腰特别软，现在他骨节分明的双手撑着他的腹肌摇晃腰肢吞吐他的阴茎，这个认知令alpha有些想标记他。

过了十几分钟，Loki的动作停了下来，Thor趁机坐起身，推到omega，在没拔出阴茎的情况下将omega翻转，这一刺激穴内有了潮吹的趋势。

alpha的胸膛紧贴着omega的后背，身下操弄omega的穴，右手伸进他的口中夹住殷红的小舌，最后进进出出，用手操着omega的嘴，左手撸动他的阴茎，嘴唇轻吻散发着甜味的腺体。

几重刺激下，Loki全身颤动，潮吹的水被Thor的阴茎堵着，马眼也被堵着射不出来，说话又说不清，眼泪流了一脸，他能想象自己现在有多狼狈。

"我想标记你，Loki。"alpha提出了要求，意料中的摇头拒绝，他加快速度撞击着omega的翘臀，交合处的水多得都滴在了床上，"我不射进去，就是临时标记，可以吗?"

人嘛，总是贪心的，也要讲诚信。得到同意后，Thor咬破了Loki的腺体，也松开了束缚马眼的手，他想撤出omega的身体让那些出不来的水喷一喷，不曾想omega在他往后时用力夹紧了他。

看样子可以不喷出去的......长知识了。

alpha揉着omega又翘又有弹性的屁股耳边是不断的呻吟，另一个褶皱的粉色洞口吸引了他，不顾omega的挣扎强行进入扩张，过了一会儿，差不多到能进去，Loki又不会很痛的程度后，Thor破开了他身上另一个穴口。

这个穴道没有那么湿，也不能完全插进去，好在同样的高热紧致依然能给他带来射精的欲望。

最重要的是，他能射在里面，能填满他的omega。

一轮性事后，Loki不想再动了只想睡觉，可alpha将他抱了起来，说是给他看个惊喜......

六面镜子的浴室就是alpha准备的惊喜。

"你什么时候准备的?"Loki勾着Thor的脖子，他没发现自己的语气轻柔的像是同恋人说话，而不是想做爱才想起来的Thor。

"在我发现除了你，我无法对别人产生欲望的时候。"Thor把Loki放到洗手池边缘，从正面进入了他，"我是认真的，我想和你在一起。"

"不，你只是想和我做爱。"Loki往四周看了看，这些镜子能让他从各个角度看到Thor是如何进入他的，能让他看到自己是怎么吞下alpha的阴茎的。

"那换种说法。"Thor亲了一下Loki的侧脸，"我只想和你做爱，我只想操你。请问，Laufeyson先生，你是否想你的穴道只有我能进入呢?"

"废话这么多。"Loki用小腿肚蹭着alpha的后背，"有本事就操到我发情时只会想起你。"

这是alpha第二次在性事上感觉自己被嘲讽了，他低头吮吸omega那片白皙的皮肤，感受着穴肉的蠕动从而加快速度。

不得不说，Loki的身体构造简直像天生为性事而做的，虽然他没肏过其他人，但是听朋友说起过。有些omega，被操时穴道收缩频繁，软肉蠕动频率很高，水特别多，像水龙头一样，一晚上能潮吹好几次。不吃药的状态能做到这种地步的omega简直是天生的尤物。

Loki就是那千万之一的概率。

浴室内只有alpha的低吼声，omega放荡的呻吟声，结合处淫靡的水声。

Loki抬着头，感受着阴茎肏满他的快感，Thor站着抓着他的腿，原本是天花板的墙铺上了镜子。他看到巨物抽出来时从他体内带出来的软肉与液体，看到遍布红痕的胸口，Thor在肏他，而从他的角度看，就像现场直播的AV一样。承受快感，omega看着镜子里的自己握住了自己的阴茎撸动，视觉刺激给他带来了羞耻感。alpha肏他的动作越快，他撸动自己的速度就越快......

Thor当然有注意到Loki的动作，他都已经想好了，既然Loki那么放得开，下次还可以玩点更刺激的。

omega的精液射在alpha的小腹上，滚烫的液体往下流，再被alpha的阴茎带到体内，他们没有带套的习惯，肉与肉的碰撞比世上任何一种情话都要真实。

"我想，射到你嘴里。"Thor再次在Loki的底线边缘徘徊，不过他也提出了很诱人的交换条件，"这次你吃我的，下次我吃你的。"

不管Loki同不同意，Thor的阴茎都塞到了他嘴里，当然，Loki没有完全咽下去就强吻了Thor.....

Thor帮Loki清洗完身体之后，抱着他回到了床上。omega很累，但是一点都不困，两人侧身躺着对视，彼此的眼里只有对方。

alpha伸出手揉了揉omega的鬓发，Loki把脸凑过去蹭了蹭暖暖的手心。

"我承认，我是见色起意，可是现在我好像开始喜欢你了。"Thor轻轻摩挲Loki潮红未完全退去的脸，真挚的说。

"这只是性欲过后的错觉，我们只是床伴，Odinson先生。"omega的手不安分地往下探，似乎想证明什么，果然，不一会Thor就硬了。

都是年轻气盛的小伙子，说不定过了今天又要禁欲很久，Loki掀开了被子，滑下去趴在Thor腿间吞吐十几分钟前在他身体里放肆的阴茎。

他的口交只是简单的吞吞吐吐，同为男性，他完全凭着感觉舔袛，时而含着龟头逗弄马眼，时而含着柱身吞吐。

"或许，我们可以换个方式。"Thor推开Loki，笑着将他转了个身，omega想起刚刚在浴室里的话，立即明白了是什么意思。

这次性事没有那么激烈，他们只是互相枕着对方的腿，又互相把另一条腿搭在对方的肩膀上。

得亏了身高接近，否则这个姿势一点都不适合他们。

Thor偶尔会关照被他撑开的小洞，不过重心还是在那根和他差不多的阴茎上。刚刚他是知道自己是什么味道了，现在尝着Loki的味道，除了淡一点，也没什么不一样。

Loki专心口着alpha的大弟弟，耻毛在他鼻子这块弄得有些痒，吸入的空气全都带着alpha的味道，其实他不讨厌，还有点喜欢来着。

"你要不要用手...帮帮我?"感觉到另一边的不满，Loki松口询问Thor。

"当然，只要你别喷我一脸。"alpha伸入两根手指抠挖omega潮湿的肉穴，再来一次深喉，动人忘情的呻吟声又开始了。不过被他堵着，听上去就像奶猫在哭咽一样。  
-就要喷你一脸-omega也学着alpha深喉，心里反驳着alpha的话。


	2. 【锤基】原始的爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汽车影院车震，孕期play产乳，颜射

Loki睁眼时看到和酒店套房装潢完全不同的屋子。

蓝色的窗帘，电视墙下方有一排手办，屋内整体构造是纯白，很简洁。

omega穿着刚合脚的拖鞋走出了卧室，这是一居室，只有卧室和客厅，他刚打开卧室的门，就听到来自厨房乒乒乓乓的声响。

"你在做什么，这里是哪里?"Loki倚在门边，Thor系着围裙，不知道在捣鼓什么。

"怎么不多睡一会儿?"Thor回头看了一眼Loki，露出标准的露齿笑，"在做晚餐，这里是我家。"

"你怎么总喜欢趁我睡着的时候带我走?"omega伸了个懒腰，刚刚忘记看现在是几点，这一觉他睡得特别累。

"因为你清醒的时候不会跟我走。"alpha搅拌着锅里的汤，也不知合不合omega的口味。

"过来试一下味道，我不知道你喜欢什么。"Thor用小勺舀了一点汤，先是吹了吹，然后再是走到Loki面前，把汤喂到他嘴边。

omega闻了闻有着浓郁奶香味的汤，感觉还不错，"刚刚好，我很喜欢。"

"喜欢就好。"Thor空闲的左手揉了揉Loki，这给omega造成了一种错觉。

一种，他们是情侣的错觉。

"别以为一顿晚餐就可以收买我。"

"放心吧，我养得起你。"Thor完全不在意Loki把中午的事情当成了交易，随便吧，反正人是他的就行。

"住在这，我都要怀疑你破产了。"这不是玩笑话，以Thor的身家，住在一居室实在有点寒酸。

"如果你喜欢大房子，我们以后可以去别墅或者庄园。"alpha又在说一些不着调的话，他总以为他们有未来，"我个人喜欢小一点的，就像现在，你醒来就知道我在哪里。"

Loki无言了一会儿，回到卧室换上自己那套皱巴巴的衣服，手机里有银行发来的消息。既然Thor已经汇了款，他也没必要留在这里了。

看在Thor很卖力，他也很舒服，就留下两百块小费吧。

Thor听到开门声的时候已经来不及了，Loki连背影都没留给他。  
alpha心里有些难过，他不止该如何把这份畸形的关系修正，他不知该如何才能真正留下Loki。

之后两人达成了某种默契，谁先主动，谁就付钱。谁需求更多，谁就付钱。

Loki拿着钱四处旅游，有几次热潮来临前，他会去那间套房等Thor。这也是他们之间无声的约定，那间套房，是他们欢愉的地方。

Thor会每隔一段时间就往Loki的卡里打钱，这个omega人生没什么大目标，怎么舒服就怎么活。

他们之间存在着非常奇怪微妙的关系，在Loki第四次找Thor之后，他们每一天都会保持10-160分钟不固定的通话，有时是视频。

omega会跟alpha说自己旅途中的奇遇，alpha会和omega吐槽合作伙伴有多鸡贼。

日子平淡又充满期待，每两个月他们会见一次面，之后Loki满世界旅游，Thor认真工作，就这么过了两年，他们都在等待一次转折点。

结束相遇短暂等待漫长日子的转折是一通平常的电话。

omega在机场候机时接到这通电话，原本他要去寒冷的北极看极光，接到电话后他去了Thor家。

他没有问他为什么刚好在这里，为什么不给家人朋友电话，怎么会知道他在这座城市......该问的他都没有问，不管是人为还是天意，他们的转折点到了。

Thor生病了，普通的感冒。

在电话里他有气无力的说话，嚷嚷着快要死了，好难受。

事实上，他可能就是头晕乏力不想动。

Loki买了药，亲手塞到Thor嘴里，alpha的演技一流，硬生生把感冒演成了身患绝症的样子。

三十好几的大男人了，撒着娇又是嫌药苦又是要抱抱的，跟个三岁小孩一样。

"你不能离我太近，否则会传染给我。"Loki捂着Thor凑过来的嘴把他推回了床上，"我会去其他房间休息，我喜欢这间大房子。"

这是后果，因为生病只能独守空房，不生病的话，连面都见不着。

"你明天会给我做三明治的对吗?"在omega的手碰到门把手时，alpha中气十足地问。

"不告诉你。"

三明治是Thor做的，Loki睡到日上三竿还没有醒。

本就是普通感冒的Thor在吃了药又睡了一觉后，头不痛了，装也装不出那股柔弱劲了。

他出差来做年度审查，在社交软件上看到Loki的转机地点刚好离他不远，又碰上自己有些不舒服，就这样把他诓了过来。

人是过来了，奈何自己身子骨争气，才一晚上就好了。

Loki套着尺码大一号的睡袍从次卧出来，他的时差晚了两个小时，脑洞也没调，是睡到自然醒的。

"病好了?"来到餐桌旁拉开椅子，桌子上有一杯他喜欢的果汁。

"好了，你不冷吗?"Thor调高了室内温度，初春的天气也还是有点冷的，Loki就穿条睡袍，裤子也没穿，看着都冷。

"还好。"omega拿起三明治咬了一大口，alpha松了口气，这架势今天应该是不会走了。

"你想和我约会吗?"/"待会准备做什么?"

两人同时开口，又莫名的像是问题与答案，Loki看着盘子，喝了两口果汁，"去哪?"

"去，其他人都去的地方。"

其他人，是指其他情侣。

网上有约会攻略和大众所选出来最合适的地方。

早餐过后，他们去玩了密室逃脱，之后去了动物园，拍了几张照片，随便吃了点快餐。

下午四点钟，他们去了海边，由于海风太大，呆了不到十分钟就离开了。

最后一站是约会必备，烂大街的看电影。

他们在一家新开的汽车影院选了一部重映的经典文艺片，位置在观影视角较好的中排。

因为是重映，又是晚餐点的时间段，这一大片能容纳几十辆汽车的地方只有不到十辆车。

Loki专心地看着电影，他喜欢这种，一眼上去就知道是悲剧的故事。

男主只是个穷画家，而女主是家境显赫的贵族，故事发生在上个世纪，在那个社会，两人的身份悬殊至此，会有什么好结果呢?

Thor陪着家人看过这部片子不下十次，里面的台词他都能背下来了，比起电影剧情，他更想学习网上说的，看电影是培养感情最便捷的一步。

他握住了Loki的手，十指相缠，omega低头看了一眼，注意力就从屏幕转移到了相握的手上，"Thor，这不是我们的风格。无论开始想法有多单纯，最后都会发展成车震。"

"我觉得不会，我现在对你没有性趣。"Thor信誓旦旦的保证，为了证明自己，他还拉着Loki的手背蹭了蹭软软的小Thor。

"最好不会。"omega勉强相信了alpha的鬼话，再次专注看电影。

莫过于十分钟，狭窄的车内弥漫着一股浓浓的乌龙茶味，还掺杂一点点草莓味。

"我就摸摸。"两人今天都穿着休闲装，裤子也没有西装那么紧，alpha松开了手，往omega裤子里探去。

非动情时的阴部干巴巴的，连穴口也是。Thor用食指和拇指捏着阴蒂，中指浅浅按着穴口，不一会就有滑腻的淫液从穴口流出。说是摸摸，就是摸摸。穴口溢出的水打湿了整个阴部，alpha就这滑滑的水玩弄小小的阴蒂，时而按压，时而微微揪起，中指也不进去，就是将指腹不轻不重有规律地按着穴口，越来越多的淫液流出，他整个手掌都湿了。

omega的呼吸有些急促，脸颊也有些泛红，他忽然望向alpha，抓着玩弄把他的手，用力往里一摁，穴道紧咬着alpha的手指，而他本人则舒服的叹了口气。

"我说过了，你不信。"omega抓着alpha的手操着他即将发情的肉穴，Thor配合的把食指也插了进去，两指不停地抠挖肉壁，有呈剪刀状开扩。

"我的错，您大人不记小人过。"Thor调低了Loki的椅子，翻身过去先是扯了omega的裤子，然后再脱了自己衣服，一通到底。

容纳过这巨物许多次的肉穴在经过最初的不适后很快热情地绞紧了他，车内空间太小，他不得不把Loki的一条腿折起来，所幸omega的柔韧度不错。

"车窗呃......"

alpha按下了某个按钮，所有窗口都升起了第二层玻璃，车内混合的味道越来越浓，撞击声在小小的空间里像是放大了数倍。

"Loki...I love you。"Thor堵上了呻吟不断的嘴，Loki双手抱着他的后背，摸上了alpha的腺体。

Thor悄眯眯降下了后车窗的镀膜玻璃，他将omega翻过身来，从后面进入他，在Loki的注视下，打开了后座车窗的一条缝隙。

"你..你疯了吗?"

alpha握住了omega的茎身，伏在他背后进进出出，"这辆车防震效果很差，从外面看，所有人都知道这辆车里的人在做爱。"

Loki捂着嘴，声音从他指缝间流出，他回头毫无威慑力地瞪了一眼笑眯眯的alpha，猛然间，灵机一动。

"你进来了吗?抱歉，我感觉不到。"omega尽力的忍着不呻吟同时大声地喊着。

"你怎么这么小，这种程度能进到生殖腔吗?"

Thor把车窗关上，用一只手把omega的双手嵌在腰窝，另一只手捂着omega胡说八道的嘴。

作为惩罚，他在没有给后穴扩张的情况下直接插入，他知道这不会受伤，这只会疼那么一分钟，足够让Loki难受的。

omega感觉自己前后两个穴被一根阴茎轮流抽插，快感迷糊了他所有的理智，生殖腔口慢慢打开，深处的空虚让他下意识夹紧准备转移阵地的巨物。

Thor进去了，在alpha进入生殖腔那瞬间他眼前闪过一道白光，椅子上被他的精液与交合处的水弄脏，可那有什么关系。

"Loki，忘记告诉你了，从后车窗，别人是能看到你的。"

Thor感受到Loki的慌张，每每他的情绪有波动，穴道总会收缩个不停，就如同现在这般。

"我..呃..我去你妈的!!!"

alpha无视了骂骂咧咧的omega，他现在决定做一件，要么永远见不到Loki，要么和他永远在一起的事情。

逐渐胀大的结卡在了生殖腔口，滚烫的精液射满了这里面，与此同时，Thor咬上Loki的后颈，彻底标记了他。

-我是百分百的爱你。-.  
-始于情欲，但如今并不是。-  
-你让我的人生完整了。-  
-我能感觉到，我对你的爱，每一天都要比前一天多。-  
-给我一个机会，让我用余生去了解你。-

距离完成标记那天已经过去了七个月，Loki像是消失在这个世界上一样，Thor怎么也找不到他。

电话不接，信息不回，Thor感觉他完蛋了，他可能永远见不到Loki了。

忽然有一天，旗下某酒店的工作人员给他发了邮件，说是2981的客人来了。

他当即放下了手头所有工作，2981除了他，只有Loki会去，这是omega给他的机会  
。  
超跑再快，也耐不住堵车，当他去到酒店时，比正常时长久了43分钟。

Thor从兜里掏出了戒盒，深呼吸了十几下，心里默念了三次准备好的词语，鼓足了勇气进了房门。

覆盆子味越往里走就越浓郁，推开卧室的门，映入眼帘的画面让他血脉喷张，准备好的求婚台词一个字记不得了。

Loki怀孕了，七个月的孕肚很明显，孕期发情的他正在自慰，原本属于他的地方现在被一根假东西填满。

Thor把戒盒放到了一边，平静地坐在床上看着被发情折磨的omega。

"帮帮我....."被标记后的omega在发情时格外依赖他的alpha，Loki拔出了自慰棒，拉着Thor的手往他淌水的穴里去  
。  
Thor掰开了Loki的手，去了客厅拿了些什么东西过来。Loki的视线被泪水模糊，怀孕后他格外敏感，因为赌气离开了Thor，可是没有Thor滋养的他在第七个月实在忍不下去了，无论是被发情折磨还是为了孩子的营养，他都必须回来找Thor。

alpha看着再次把自慰棒吞下去的肉穴，心中有怒气，他拿着手铐把Loki的手铐上，再用软绳把他的手绑到后面去。

掐着omega的下巴把圆圆的口球塞进去，拔出那碍眼的假阴茎，往后穴塞入一枚跳蛋。

Thor冷着脸用手指操着被假阴茎开扩好的肉洞，无法说话无法反抗的Loki只能发出呜呜的声音，用大腿蹭着Thor。

alpha从会议室赶过来，一身正装的他看上去格外禁欲，反看赤裸发情的omega就像一天不挨操浑身就不舒服的下半身思考动物。

Thor解下了皮带，打开裤头把勃起的阴茎掏出来，他用阴茎蹭着Loki被口球撑到鼓起的脸，一边调高了跳蛋的频率，omega满是渴望地看着他，看着他的阴茎。

"想要么?"回应他的只有点头，"你不该不回我信息，不该失去联系，不该用假东西取代我。"

omega红着眼眶，看上去格外无辜的样子，Thor又狠不下心了，"不要再离开我好么??"

Loki屈腿，把力气集中在腰部坐了起来，他向Thor那边靠去，示爱般用后颈蹭着alpha。

Thor把口球取了出来，推倒omega亲吻上去，孕肚不支持他们躺着以一边亲吻一边抽插这个姿势做爱，alpha支起了身子，没有一丁点缓冲，直接插进去就是大开大合的肏干。

"你是水做的吗?你水多的能泡茶了!"alpha把omega的腿折成M字形，他看着自己的阴茎每次抽出进入都带着很多水，他有点怀疑干一晚上的话，Loki会不会因脱水而休克。

"你..喜欢，喜欢吗?"

"喜欢，喜欢得不得了，嗯...操你一次比赚一个亿还爽。"Thor双手离开Loki的腿，轻柔地摸上因怀孕鼓起的胸口。

"我想喝奶。"

Loki不知这几个月Thor到底从哪里学的下流话，无意识的挺了挺胸，算是邀请。

粉色的乳尖在之前的各种吮吸啃咬下颜色一点点变深，孕后更是变成了深红。Thor用牙齿磨了一下挺立的乳头，左手揉捏另一边鼓起的乳房，右手从孕肚往下滑，握住了omega的阴茎。

他弓起身，以防压到Loki的肚子，这姿势不好发力，他只能慢慢进出吐水的小穴，用力吮吸会产奶的乳房。

Loki被他折磨的难受，穴道很痒，Thor越吸他越痒，还有后穴那个震动的小东西也把他折磨的够呛。

"我不要这个姿势。"omega扭动身躯表示抗议，alpha解开了束缚他的绳子却没有打开手铐。

Loki从后穴揪出了跳蛋，他背着手从后面扶着Thor的柱身进入前穴，他想往前吞吐吧，手又扶不上肚子，往后吧，重心不稳速度还不快......

"Thor......"

alpha接收到求助，帮omega解开了手铐，两人面对面坐着，孕肚遮掩住了他们底下相连的地方。Loki抱着肚子，Thor一手抱着Loki的腰，一手抓着他的左胸挺腰大开大合的抽插。

omeg很快迎来了高潮，alpha被热流冲的差点射了出去，手上有湿意，他再次含上了乳尖吮吸，也就几下功夫，甜腥的乳汁在他口中被吞入腹中。

"你所有能流水的洞都被我操出水了。"生理性眼泪，分泌过多的口水，孕期的乳汁，阴茎的精液，阴道潮吹喷出的水，后穴因前穴的刺激而分泌的肠液。

alpha揉捏着流奶的乳房，Loki被他这么一说有点不开心，报复心理上线，他握住了自己刚刚被Thor吸过的胸部，学着alpha的手法将过多的乳汁射在了他的脸上。

alpha满脸的奶汁，Loki这次的恶作剧他很喜欢，不过，他也有东西可以射满Loki一脸。

Thor放倒了Loki，在omega没反应过来时射了他一脸的白浊。

不管是为了孩子的营养还是为了发情，他们在这间套房里做了九次，Thor榨干了Loki所有的水分，整个阴部因为接连的性事发肿，穴口不断流出射进去的精液，他们有尝试过拿个塞子塞住，可合不上的穴口一碰就痛。

alpha也好不了哪里去，他最后都快射不出来了，现在上个厕所都疼的要命，一不小心碰到更是痛，Loki也是如此。

"赶紧套上戒指我们回家吧，不对，我建议暂时分居。我们现在不能看到对方，勃起能要命。"Thor从戒盒里拿出戒指，Loki非常赞同他说话，伸手让alpha帮他套上戒指，最后自己再帮他戴上。

"我爱你。"

"闭嘴Loki，现在不是说这个的时候......"

天知道他有多喜欢Loki表白的样子，天知道他有多想亲上去，但是为了下半辈子的幸福，他只能离开这个是非之地。

所以说，做爱要有节制，就算腰能受得住，也得为肾考虑考虑。


End file.
